Beautiful Warrior
by Draco the Spirit Dragon
Summary: Summary: All couples have to deal with unique conflicts of views, including those between Shinigami. Author's Notes: Mystery couple fanfic. I normally write in third person so all this first person writing was a little different for me (especially with the vast majority of it being written without anything like he or she).


**Beautiful Warrior**

I was just finishing seeing to my hair, it was high maintenance hair style after all, when the Beautiful Warrior's voice came into my room from the corridor outside.

"Can you hurry up already?" The Beautiful Warrior said with a annoyed air. "We have a mission in the real world that due to start in thirty minutes, if you don't hurry we end up being late and we have a stain on our record, and there no way I'll ever forgive you for getting a stain on our record because your hair!"

I quickly grabbed my Zanpakutō and made my way out the door. As expected the Beautiful Warrior was wearing a frown, but that didn't stop my heart beat from racing higher, nor did it stop my eyes wandering up and down such a perfect form...

"You can stop the right away!" The Beautiful Warrior said with a hint of anger. "We need both our minds to be on our work and not on after work activities."

"Sorry, please forgive me!" I blurted out, my cheeks going crimson.

"Perhaps I will, perhaps I won't." Beautiful Warrior said with a smirk. "Just remember wandering eyes in public is a bad thing, and even worse thing on the battlefield..."

"...Which is were we are going next." I added on cue, causing a beautiful smile to appear on the even more Beautiful Warrior's face.

"So lets." The Beautiful Warrior said with a nod before flash stepping away. I follow on quickly after them, I didn't like to keep my Beautiful Warrior waiting after all.

It wasn't terribly long before they were in the real world, in quiet a built up area in fact...

"Tokyo looks dazing at night doesn't it?" The Beautiful Warrior said in a soft tone that reminded me of a angel.

"I still can't believe we got posted to such a high profile place..." I said as I scratched the back of my head. The Beautiful Warrior grinned at me.

"Its not like we all on our own here you big baby." The Beautiful Warrior said with a playful air. "Capitan Hitsugaya is only ten minutes away if we get over our heads, and its not like we are a pair of weaklings either is it?"

"I suppose your right... angel." I said with a deliberate pause, knowing full well what the effect of my words would likely be.

"What did you call me?!" The Beautiful Warrior blurted out in a clearly angered tone.

"Angel?" I said with a grin shortly before finding myself laying on the floor, due to the

Beautiful Warrior's graceful, but impotently well aimed, sweeping legs.

"And that what happens to silly fools who try to give me a sissy nickname." The Beautiful Warrior said with a dusting of hands. "I mean if don't stop you at angel, what be next? I can't let your nicknaming get out of hand and damage my reputation as the most professional warrior in the Gotei Thirteen can I now?"

I sighed in frustration.

"You care far too much about your reputation." I explained to the Beautiful Warrior as I pulled myself up and into the Beautiful Warrior's face. "You seem to rate it higher than my feelings half the time."

That got me quite a glare back.

"Don't ever say I don't care about your feelings." The Beautiful Warrior said darkly with there clear brown eyes staring into mine dangerous. "But you should know by now that I have a lot to prove to the rest of the Goetei Thirteen."

I could smell the Beautiful Warrior's minty breath as they came close...

"You you know how much a hard it was for me to get this post!" The Beautiful Warrior shouted a inch from my face. "So stop being a jerk and help me keep it and not be turned into some laughing stock!"

I furrowed my brows at the Beautiful Warrior.

"And you think I had a easier time getting to where I am considering my background?" I swiftly replied. "I had to fight for every god dammed inch and prove myself again and again!"

"So you should know exactly what kind of thought are running through my head you baboon!" The Beautiful Warrior screamed in my face.

"Yes I do." I said firmly before adding "And I reached the conclusion that if some people don't let me call my lover cute little nicknames when were all alone after killing bloody Arrancar's, then those arrogant jerks aren't worth my time."

That didn't get that reaction I expected.

"Well you might not have noticed... but I don't have those kind of kills under my belt!" The Beautiful Warrior shouted loudly at me. "So I got to prove myself in other ways, prove that I'm not just here because I had good connections!"

I sighed, the Beautiful Warrior was as defiant as beautiful, strong as elegant, dangerous as caring. In truth the conflicting elements where half the attraction. That and the fact there was the strong element of reliability to the Beautiful Warrior love, the fact that they wouldn't go and leave me when things changed, that were going to stay with me till death...

"Why the hell you going all misty eyed on me you baboon?" Came the Beautiful Warrior voice. Angry loud and yet... a hint of heart, a hint that behind that mask of rage was a deeply caring person...

"Sorry I guess I just remembered why I loved you so much." I said with a weak grin.

The Beautiful Warrior face soften somewhat.

"I guess I am overreacting a little..." The Beautiful Warrior said with a far more gentle voice. "But you know how important it is to me to become know as the most professional solider in the Gotei Thirteen?"

"To make your mark and earn your seat?" I replied softly

"Yes..." The Beautiful Warrior said with downcast eyes before raising them, there hair being softly being blown by the wind it way that made it look kind of cute and cool at the same time. "But I guess maybe I can about put up with the odd 'angel' now and again if means your happy. Just don't let the nicknaming get silly ok?"

"I keep the nicknaming in check my Beautiful Warrior." I said with a soft smile, the nickname getting a grin from the Beautiful Warrior.

"Beautiful Warrior am I now?" Said warrior who's body was a perfect example of good health and heavy training. "While I'm certainly a warrior, I'm hardly beautiful like Orihime am I?"

"Your right your not beautiful like Orihime." I replied honestly.

"So why call me..." The Beautiful Warrior started, but I wasn't finished.

"Beautiful Warrior?" I asked in a teasing tone. The Beautiful Warrior's brown eyes staring at me with uncharacteristic innocent curiosity. "Because you are beautiful, but nothing like Orihime's beauty. She a fragile sweet thing. Your a polished katana. She's fluffy kitten , your a mighty tiger. She like small fluffy animals, your like a good training session and has anyone told you just how hot you look when your covered in sweat and wearing only a vest and shorts..."

"Stop right there!" The Beautiful Warrior said with a huge blush.

"Why should I?" I said with a smirk.

"Because there's a hoard of Hollows coming towards us?" The Beautiful Warrior said with a point of one of those lovely fingers behind me. I turned to see said huge hoard of Hollows.

"Can't you see that we busy with personal issues dam it!?" I shouted to the hoard. The only reply I got was one of the more powerful Hollows spitting some weak half baked Cero at me, which I dodged with ease.

"Howl Zabimaru!" I screamed as I released my Zanpakutō.

"Rain down on them, Tsuyoi no Ikazuchi to Sotsuji no Raikou!" The Beautiful Warrior screamed as they released there Zanpakutō, a dull golden glove and somewhat large and thick sword of the same hue that looked a little too large to wield only one handed. A western styled hand and half bastard sword in fact.

"Hope you can keep up with me Renji!" The Beautiful Warrior said as they started there rampage of destruction in a method that I was all too familiar with. The glove was a fist guard, but it was also a Kidō focus. Something that often took opponents off guard, considering the Beautiful Warrior rather martial looking appearance.

"Dazzling light!" The Beautiful Warrior shouted as they released the charge that was inside there glove and blinded the mass of Hollows, quickly causing the united charge of Hollows to become a disorderly mess, with a bright golden light that due to the angle made the Beautiful Warrior look rather angelic.

"Just don't just stand there you stupid baboon!" The Beautiful Warrior shouted in a not so delicate way as they took there sword and started to hack away at the dazed mob. "You know that trick won't be ready again until well after these guys have fully recovered!"

Taking the not so subtle hint I decided to quickly prove my worth to my love, slashing Zabimaru toward the centre of the group of Hollows, its blade quickly finding the Hollows flesh and cleansing them with a speed and urgency that I knew had everything to do with Zabimaru proving itself to the Beautiful Warrior as a Zanpakutō worthy of respect.

I knew this for a very simple reason, It was exactly the same reason why I was fighting like a demon, to clean up the Hollows before they even knew what had hit them and show the Beautiful Warrior that they could truly depend on me.

While my Zanpakutō sliced through the gathered Hollows like the bladed whip it was, the Beautiful Warrior fought more like a storm, coming down on the strong ones with heavy two handed hits, while taking a more blitz like creed with the weak ones, hitting them with rapid kicks, punches and one handed slashes that the Beautiful Warrior fired off seemingly at random, but always seeming to chose the exact right tool for the job creating a economy of deadly and beautiful movement that showed just how controlled they truly were in combat.

And before we knew it, it was over.

"I don't know why you worry so much about your reputation so much all the time." I said as we resealed our Zanpakutō's. "You fight like a demon and put some Vice-captains to shame. Heck if your Zanpakutō wasn't partly Kidō based, you could dominate the Eleventh Division easy."

The Beautiful Warrior grinned at me and shook there head.

"It's not my combat skills that worry me Renji." The Beautiful Warrior said as they walked up close to me. "It more than being considered a good fighter, it about being considered a good warrior, someone who can lead missions and set a good example to cadets. It about showing that I will not only guard and defend the Soul Society from Hollows, but also keep the peace and ensure that the people are safe and happy."

I smiled.

"You'll do it." I said as I softly ran my finger over the Beautiful Warrior's ear softly. "And you know I'm going to be behind you every step of the way."

"I know... " The Beautiful Warrior said as there lips pushed up against mine surprisingly softly. Pulling them closer to me with one hand on the small of there back and the other on the back of there neck, I quickly lost my self in the intense kiss that followed.

Truly I was lucky to have a warrior who was deadly as she was beautiful, as strong of character as she was skilled in combat, as our lips parted briefly, I whispered her name.

"Arisawa Tatsuki, I love you."

We quickly found ourselfs lost in more than kisses, combat and stress always did seem to put her in that kind of mood.


End file.
